A New Kind of War
by CreCra
Summary: When Chiron announces a prank war to the camp, everyone gets excited. This is an interactive story.
1. Percy Embraces the Rainbow

**Here is the inspiration for this story:**

**So one day I was sitting on my cool little chair and decided I wanted to write something fun, so I decided to write this.**

**The End.**

**So this is an interactive story for any of you who have great ideas you want to share! I'm really bad at coming up with funny stuff to use in stories like this, so I could use some help. In your review, just give me any ideas and tell me which cabin does it to whom. I'll try my best to do you justice. I MAY NOT USE ALL IDEAS.**

**Hope you enjoy ****A New Kind of War****! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte**

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Percy P.O.V**

"I would like to thank you all for attending this meeting," Chiron began.

I hate to admit it, but I was a little worried when Chiron called all the campers to the mess hall for a meeting.

"I have an announcement to make." Chiron looked excited. I really hope that means there won't be another war.

"Mr. D and I have been talking—" Mr. D made one of those 'hmph' sounds. "And we decided that we needed to do something fun for once here at camp!" The centaur continued. Mr. D crossed his arms over his chest like a young child.

_Well, _I thought, _that rules out war, unless Chiron has gone crazy. Well, he _has _been hanging out with Mr. D…_

"And so," Chiron said, "We have decided to have a prank war!" He clapped his hands enthusiastically and everyone cheered.

"We will need a judge from each cabin except the Big Three," Chiron instructed. "Any volunteers?" A bunch of hands flew up. After a few minutes, all of the judges had been chosen. There was Rudolph Shiner from the Ares cabin, Gordon Four from Hephaestus, Taryn Chex from Demeter, Katya Livvey from Apollo, Jon Blic from Athena, Xantha Gemma form Iris, Emily Chikele from Aphrodite, Gabby Saxi from Dionysus, and Pandareos Fritjof for Hermes.

"Alright," Chiron quieted the group. "Here are the rules for judges. "You must each vote twice, and you cannot vote for your cabin. Percy and Nico." Chiron looked towards Nico and me, each sitting alone at our tables. "Percy, you will join the Demeter cabin. Nico, you will work with the Aphrodite cabin." Nico made a strange sound. It was kind of like a cross between and humpback whale and a hawk. I looked back and saw that his mouth was open. "But…" He began.

"Nico," Chiron gave him a warning tone and the boy looked down, muttering something ambiguous.

"Now," Chiron clapped his hands together. "Looks like it's time for campfire. Get together with your groups and begin to brainstorm." He waved us off, and we migrated to the campfire.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nico P.O.V**

"So who do you want to target first?" Drew asked us excitedly. She had made us all huddle in a little 'gossip circle' as she called it.

"I say Percy," I suggest flatly. How did I get stuck with a bunch of beauty freaks? Even the guys repeatedly took out mirrors and checked their faces. I was especially angry with Percy. Even Demeter is better that Aphrodite.

"Oh, Percy!" One of the girls (I think her name was Fawn or something.) "He is so hot! Ohmigods it would be like so fun to prank him! I say we do it while he's asleep!"

Man, she looks like she just drank five Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Lattes from Starbucks. (Caffeinated).

"Oh, I like the way you think, Fawn!" A brunette said. (Ha! I was right!)

"Yay!" Fawn hopped up and down, clapping her hands. I face-palmed myself.

"What's wrong, Nico?" Drew asked me with concern.

"Nothing," I mumble into my hand. Drew turns back around. "As counselor, I confirm that we prank Percy tonight. Now, for ideas… any takers?"

It was quiet for a long time. Finally, a blonde boy raised his hand.

"Yes?" Drew nodded to him.

"What if we dyed his hair, with, like, one of those rainbow dyes that lasts a day?"

Drew squealed. "Genius!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

I was awakened quite rudely that night by a loud banging sound. Someone was knocking on my door.

"What?" I mumbled into my pillow. The sound was muffled, and came out more like "Muff?"

More knocking.

I groaned and sat up, checking my clock. It was 3:03 A.M. I opened the door.

"What?" I asked flatly. There stood a boy who looked about eleven from the Aphrodite cabin.

_Right, the prank._ I thought.

"S-sorry," He looked really scared of me. "I…I didn't mean to…Drew asked me—"

"Jeez, kid, it's okay," I assured him. "Where's Drew?"

After a few minutes of convincing the kid I wasn't going to hurt him with my awesome powers, he led me to Drew.

"About time, Mitch, my clothes are going out of style!" She complained.

"Sorry, Drew." Mitch apologized. Drew sighed.

"Alright, I got the dye, now we just have to focus on not waking him up, so everyone, shut it. I need Nico, Nina, and Penelope with me. Everyone else, stand guard."

Nina, Penelope and I followed Drew inside.

"Nico, stand by the door," Drew instructed me. I obeyed.

"Penelope, I need that bottle and the rubber gloves. Thanks. Nina, I need you to hold this while I…"

I tried to tune out as much as I could. My goal was to not learn anything form the Aphrodite kids during this event. Apart from my incredibly charming looks, I was not and did not want to be anything like them. After a few minutes, Drew told me to open the door. It was time to leave. We all escaped silently, our job finished.

We walked out giggling. Well, I wouldn't call it _giggling_… maybe… c_huckling. _Yeah. I was _chuckling. _The girls were giggling.

A boy raised his eyebrows, and Drew gave him a thumb up.

_Mission accomplished. _

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Percy P.O.V**

Boy, was I in for a surprise. So this morning, I just got up, got dressed, you know, the morning routine, and I walked outside. A couple of Aphrodite kids took one look at me and practically busted a gut. I turned and kept walking. Everyone was laughing at me! Finally, I found Annabeth, thank the gods, and asked her what was so funny. She was biting her lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. Key word: _attempt. _It didn't work. She told me to look in the mirror. I went to the boy's bathroom. And heard a really loud, girly scream. I hate to say it, but it was me.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Oh and don't forget to send in ideas! Thank you! **


	2. Love Pink

**Okay! This prank goes to Peace Love Owls— thanks for letting me use it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Percy's rainbow hair. **

0o0o0o0o0

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was flipping out. I mean, really, flipping out. Like, trying to pull my newly rainbow colored hair out and kind of hyperventilating. It was blue right now. It would change to purple in about two seconds. I storm out of the bathroom, scanning everybody I could see for the slightest trace of guiltiness. I could tell my face was red; I was steaming. _Great, _I think. _Red looks good with purple._

I make my way back to Annabeth. She was now practically busting a gut laughing due to my reaction. I growled at her. Or tried to, at least. Nico was good at growling. Why wasn't I? It was supposed to sound ominous, but of course it came out more like a really demented snore. Annabeth laughed even harder, if it was possible.

"You did this, didn't you?" I accused her. At first I assumed it would have been Iris, but seeing Annabeth's reaction, it made me reconsider things.

"N-n no," She managed to choke out. "B-but I envy whoever d-did." She tried to compose herself. I tried to growl again, and, of course, flushed it. I gave up on Annabeth and headed to breakfast. Everyone laughed when they saw me. I just stared back at them for as long as possible, then just focused on eating. At one point, I looked up and saw Nico. He was…I'm not actually not sure what was happening to him, but it looked like he had a seizure whenever he looked at me. _Ha ha, _I though. Then I had a really dramatic epiphany. It was _him._ Nico had done it! Of course! He was just sitting there at his table looking all innocent…

Chiron pounded his hoof on the table, and everyone quieted down. "I am very happy to announce that the first prank has been a success,"

"Of course you are," I muttered to myself.

"Congratulations to the Aphrodite cabin plus Nico!"

_I was right…_ If I could growl I would have, but I decided not to embarrass myself.

After breakfast I stalked up to Nico from behind like a lion. A very angry lion.

"Hey, Nico." I say. He turns, startled, but his expression turns amused immediately. "Can I help you?" He asked, eyebrows rose.

"Yeah," I say, trying to sound tough. And of course, my voice just _had _to crack right there. Nice. I'm really just having a bad day, aren't I?

Nico smirked. "I know it was you." I say.

"Well duh," Nico rolled his eyes. "Who else is this genius?" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You will pay, Nico di Angelo," I whisper. I give him my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. For a moment, he looks really scared, but quickly composed himself. "Yeah, whatever." He sounded a bit unsure, and that made me happy. I drum my finger together mischievously, and then run off to find Katie Gardner.

0o0o0o0o0

"Katie!" I shout. She's about to shoot an arrow at a target, but when I call her name, her arm lurches to the side in surprise and she pins a pedestrian to a tree. She groans and walks toward me. "This better be good, Percy, because I think that guy's from Ares," She pointed to the kid on the tree who was tugging at the arrow. It wouldn't come free.

"I'm guessing you won't free him, then?" I ask.

"No, probably not now that I know they'll be after me. So what do you want?" She puts a hand on her hip.

"I want to redeem myself." She raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "We're going to prank Nico."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I'm on your team, remember?"

"Oh, right. What were you planning?"

"Where's the rest of your cabin? I need everyone for this."

Katie has a slightly scared expression on her face. I think I look like one of those mad scientists, but I don't care.

"We need to meet up tonight after dinner behind the Poseidon cabin. Spread the word." Katie nods and turns back to practice.

I look at the guy stuck to the tree and smirk at him. He growls. I groan. Does he really have to rub that in my face? The fact that I can't growl is not something to push. I turn and run to sword fighting, which I am now really late for.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, is everyone here?" Me, Katie, and the rest of the Demeter cabin are hiding behind my cabin. Katie nods.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

After I explain everything, there are a few giggles and one face-palm for the one guy that thought it was ridiculous. I narrow my eyes at him and he shuts up.

I had grouped everyone into groups of six. There where three groups in all.

"Okay," I say. "I need you guys to start painting," I gesture to the group nearest me, and they grab the paint buckets. "I need you six to dye the clothes. Be sure to be quiet, but I don't think you'll wake him. Nico's a _really _deep sleeper." They grab the dye and make their way inside. "The rest of you, come with me. We're gonna do some decorating."

As Group One painted, we followed them, sprinkling glitter and sparkles all over the cabin as I hum the _Mission: Impossible _theme song. I'm on unicorn and ribbon duty, so I hang rainbow colored streamers down the side and slap on big stickers shaped like unicorns. I'm laughing like an evil maniac the whole time. I've never felt so…_evil._ _Mwahahahaha! _

When we finish, I step back to admire my work. Be-a-u-ti-_ful. _A few minutes later, Group Two comes out of the cabin holding empty containers of pink dye. They're grinning goofily. "All done. We even got his pajamas." One girl says, looking really proud. I wasn't going to ask how they dyed the pajamas he had been wearing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nico's P.O.V**

I searched frantically through my drawers. No such luck. _Pink, pink, and pink… _everything was pink. Shirts, pants, socks, everything. Even the pajamas I had been wearing! I looked up in the mirror that was above my dresser and sighed. I groan. After I finally accepted the fact that I only had pink clothing, I put on a pink shirt with a unicorn on it, pink pants with rainbow stripes down the sides and rainbow socks. My shows had been switched for a pair of Sketcher's _Twinkle Toes, _so I put them on and stepped out into the world that awaited my arrival. When I saw Percy waiting outside for me, I wasn't surprised to see that his hair was still rainbow colored. I had checked the package the dye came in and turns out, it lasts a week, not a day. _Poor, poor_, Percy. Of course, I didn't care. If this was his way of getting back at me, then whatever. The world isn't going to end. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

**Percy P.O.V**

To say I was laughing would be an understatement. In fact, it would probably be the understatement of the century. I can't really describe what I was doing, so you're going to have to ask someone else. After I calmed down, I arrived at breakfast and sat at my table. Chiron pounded his hoof on the table. "I am happy to announce that the second prank has been pulled on Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico had a flat but pissed off look on his face. _Mission: Accomplished. _

0o0o0o0

**I hope you liked it. The idea for this one goes to Peace Love Owls. Thank you! Please review. **** And remember: All ideas are welcome.**


	3. Like?

**This one goes to anonymousreader666. Thanks for letting me use the idea, and I hope I do it justice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever, ever, own Percy Jackson. **_**Tear.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Clarisse P.O.V**

"Okay guys. Listen up," It had taken me about ten minutes to get my cabin together, and they were _still_ talking. "Guys," I tried again. "GUYS!" They shut up quickly. Cabin five had learned to shut up after I began shouting the hard way. "I've come up with a prank for the Athena cabin, and it's time to put it into action. All the Athena campers are blonde, right?" Everyone nodded. "And of course, as children of Athena, they're all smart. So here's my idea. Has anyone ever seen dumb blonde jokes?" There where a few nods, but most of my siblings had no idea what I was talking about. I sighed. "Does anyone have a laptop?" My brother, AJ, handed me his computer. I went to the Google homepage and searched _dumb blonde jokes_. I opened the first page and showed it to everyone. After they had finished reading the first joke, there were a few snickers. I grinned. This was _so _perfect. "Now here's the plan: we simply paint these jokes all over the cabin walls. Oh, and one more thing. We curse them to say 'like' every other word. What do you think?" There were a bunch of cheers and several 'yeah's!'.

After dark, I rounded up all my siblings and we took action. I had assigned my sister Marilynn to curse all of the Athena campers to say 'like' every other word, while all of us but Roach (Don't ask) who was on guard duty, painted dumb blonde jokes outside the cabin walls. I moved to the doorway, and right above it, in big, red, letters, (red on purpose, the Athena kids hated that color) painted DUMB BLONDES. I stepped back and admired my work. Perfect. My brothers and sisters finished their work and we headed back to our cabin to get some shut-eye. I couldn't wait until the morning.

**Percy P.O.V**

You could say Annabeth looked frustrated, angry, confused, anything worked, really, because they were all accurate. I watched as she spanned the perimeter of her cabin, grabbing at her hair, mumbling things to herself in disgust about how she wasn't anything like the blondes in the jokes that the Ares cabin had so kindly painted onto it. Honestly, I felt bad. She and all her siblings had also been cursed to say 'like' every other word. Well, not so bad, I mean, really, my hair was _still _rainbow. Apparently, Nico re-checked the package after it hadn't vanished the next morning and it actually had said one week, not day. _Week. _That's a pretty big difference if you ask me.

Annabeth approached me. _Here we go, _I think. _She's gonna take everything out on me. Again. _

"I like hate like the like Ares like campers!" She snarled. I couldn't help a little smile. She flared. "You like think like this like is like funny like Percy like Jackson? Well, like I like wouldn't like be like talking! Nice like hair!" I felt my face flush. "That's not fair," I protested.

"Yeah?" she challenged. If looks could kill, I'd be long gone.

"Why don't you take out your anger on the people who actually did this and not me?" I ask.

She looks down. "I'm like sorry," She apologized. I laughed. That was a mistake. She looked back up and shot non-existent daggers at me with her eyes. My hands flew up, claiming I was innocent. She walked past me, heading towards the Ares campers. Unlike her, the other Athena kids were just trying not to talk, but Annabeth was marching right up to the Ares kids and yelling at them. I felt proud that she was my girlfriend.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

It was a good thing Percy had followed me to the Ares cabin, because if he hadn't calmed me down, I probably would have broken a few bones. I'm not saying I'm really strong or anything, but when I'm mad, I can do almost anything.

Malcolm looked at me. "Annabeth?" He looked worried. I wasn't responding. I didn't want to make more a fool of myself. I raised my bow and nailed the bull's-eye.

"Very nice, Annabeth," Chiron commented. I nodded at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Clarisse P.O.V**

I have to admit I was proud of my work. The Athena campers were absolutely _miserable._ I thought it was hilarious. Whenever one would talk, those around them would double over laughing. Even Percy couldn't subdue a little laugh, which Annabeth was…erm, not happy about.

"Campers," Chiron announced. "Your attention please." He waited a moment, and eventually, we all quieted down. "I would like to announce the third successful prank, which was performed by the Ares cabin on the Athena cabin. Congratulations on a profitable prank." My siblings and I stood up, and the campers applauded. Well, not all of them.

Annabeth had her head on her cabin's table and she was groaning. Poor girl. Actually, scratch that, it was pretty funny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Good? Bad? Awesome? Quack? I know it's short, but you know what they say…**

**Okay maybe you don't know what they say about that. So yesterday someone asked me "If a tree falls in a forest and no one is there to hear it, does it make a sound?" **

**YES! GET A LIFE, PHILOSOPHERS! **

**Anyone agree?**

**Reviews are like chocolate, and I like chocolate. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Oh, and don't forget: Any ideas, and I will do my best. **


End file.
